The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is common for surveillance systems such as, for example, security systems or navigation systems, to include multiple cameras that survey an area from different angles. The image data from the cameras is then combined and displayed as a single image. When image data from two or more cameras is combined, the resulting image can be difficult to understand, especially in the case where the image contains moving objects. For example, blind spots can exist where the object is not seen by one camera, and is only partially seen by the other camera. Additionally, if a moving object transitions from a single camera area to an area where both cameras are viewing, a dead spot may be displayed where the object disappears.
To compensate for these issues, conventional methods, for example, combine the images from both cameras by assigning a weight of 50% to each image and then displaying the combined image. However, this method results in strong visual artifacts which make the output difficult to understand. In addition, the object appears to “jump” or change angle unexpectedly as one camera loses sight of the object and the other camera picks it up.